


Stratification

by remiges



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: It’s ironic considering his nickname, but Marc has never met a plant he couldn’t kill.





	Stratification

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: flower and plant magic (oooh or Frozen au because of let it go at the asg).
> 
> I combined plant magic and Frozen, and got an agglomeration of both. This isn’t quite how [stratification](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stratification_\(seeds\)#Cold_stratification) works in seeds, but *waves hands* magic!

It’s ironic considering his nickname, but Marc has never met a plant he couldn’t kill. They go dormant at his touch, drop leaves and stop flowering, frozen.

His teammates had given him seeds instead, let him jumpstart the stratification process, and Marc liked it, liked that he could give life as well. The touch of his hands held enough of winter that seeds felt the pull of spring without any more help. No need to refrigerate, just ask Flower.

There’s something strange in that: the chill both an adversary and a necessity. Life continuing regardless.

It’ll be different in Vegas. Marc can’t imagine anything needing to undergo a thaw before it’ll grow, not in the desert, but maybe that’s for the best. He doesn’t think he can handle someone handing him seeds now, not when he’s the figurehead for this newly sprouted team. Not when it’ll just make him think of Pittsburgh.

His new teammates don’t deserve that. _He_ doesn’t deserve that.

Maybe he’ll try his hand at keeping iceland poppies alive in the Nevada heat, instead. Not seeds, but something already growing, something with roots. If there’s anyone who can, Marc’s sure he’s the right man for the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stratification (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655863) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway)




End file.
